Bazzard Black (Bazz-B)
Summary Tier: 7-D Name: Bazzard Black, more commonly known as Bazz-B, Epithet "H"- "The Heat" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Quincy, Stern Ritter "H" Age: Unknown Attack Potency: Large Town level (Matched Shikai Renji) | Large Town level+ (Matched Bankai Renji) Range: Several meters with Burner Fingers Speed: High Hypersonic (Matched Renji) Durability: Possibly Large Town level (Matched Shikai Renji) | Large Town level+ (Matched Bankai Renji) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, exact extent unknown Striking Power: At least Class KT+ with Burner Finger 4 Stamina: Quite High (Can keep fighting for a considerable period, didn't show sign of weakening even after getting hit by Auswählen) Standard Equipment: His Spirit Weapon, Heilig Bogen Intelligence: Skilled combatant, though sometimes hot-headed easily angered Weaknesses: Hot-headed easily angered, none notable weakness otherwuse Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Basic Swordsmanship -Adept Marksman -Can increase defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping reishi into the blood vessels (via Blut) -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can absorb reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Fire Manipulation (Low-level) -Can enter a transformation that revitalizes his injuries and enhances his stats and abilities further (Quincy Vollständig) After Vollständig: -Flight Key: Base | Quincy Vollständig Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Even as a child, Bazz-B possessed remarkable skill in shaping Reishi into objects, being the only one his age who could create a Heilig Bogen. '-Spirit Weapon - Heilig Bogen' (Holy Bow): Bazz-B's preferred weapon takes the form of a long crossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun. He could create and wield this weapon even as a child. :⦁'Heilig Pfeil'(Holy Arrow): Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from his crossbow. They are very fast and powerful. They can also blow a large, clean hole through a wall. They are shaped like normal arrows, including feather-like protrusions on the side of the blunt end. '-The Heat': By manipulating Reishi in the air, Bazz-B can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent. His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka; doing so allowed Bazz-B and his fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. Bazz-B can also manipulate his flames to effortlessly slash through Hitsugaya's ice. :⦁'Burner Finger 1': Pointing his finger at his opponent, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to easily pierce through a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya. :⦁'Burner Finger 2': Bazz-B concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, causing them to leave a trail of fire behind in the air before swinging them at an opponent, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. :⦁'Burner Finger 3': By pointing three fingers at a surface, Bazz-B can melt solid structures into lava that he claims can reduce a person to bones in a second. :⦁'Burner Finger 4': Pointing all of his fingers except his thumb forward, Bazz-B creates a large blade of fire with an elongated crossguard around his hand before slashing at his opponent, creating a massive explosion. The sword can also be used to cut through large objects, such as pillars. :⦁'Burning Full Fingers': Generating fire around all five fingertips on one hand, Bazz-B unleashes a torrent of flame in a spiralling cone in front of him. :⦁'Burning Stomp': Bazz-B stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area. ▪Quincy Vollständig: Bazz-B's Quincy: Vollständig grants him a spiky Heiligenschein in the shape of the Quincy Zeichen and two wings in the shape of long, thin rods. : '-Enhanced Burner Finger 1': While his Quincy: Vollständig is active, Bazz-B can fire multiple Burner Finger 1 beams in rapid succession. : '-Enhanced Speed': Bazz-B becomes much faster while his Quincy: Vollständig is active, allowing him to appear behind and grab Ichigo Kurosaki before the latter could even react. : '-Flight': Using his wings, Bazz-B can fly at high speeds. Other Notable Victories: Rob Lucci (One Piece) Notable Losses: Third Raikage (Naruto) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach